


Too soon

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex/Maggie as background, F/F, Gen, No Sex, Pre-Relationship, Sister talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: Maggie slightly fucks up and Kara takes no shit when it comes to her sister.





	

Alex was arranging the balls inside the triangle when she saw Maggie approaching. She smiled instinctively. Despite the rejection a few weeks ago, she enjoyed spending time with the police officer and they seemed to be moving over that episode. She wasn’t getting over Maggie _per se_ , but at least their friendship was going well, even if her feelings for the other woman were still there. These things took time, after all.

Alex took the triangle off the table and grabbed a second cue to offer her friend. That’s when the crowd in the bar parted enough for her to see that Maggie wasn’t alone. She was with a blonde woman. Holding her hand. The agent tried to swallow the nod that suddenly appeared in her throat and put a smile on her face. _Just breathe and don’t watch them_.

 

* * *

 

_Shit._

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

She’d fucked up. But what was she supposed to do? Tell the girl that she couldn’t come because her work friend had feelings for her?

Maggie stopped in front of Alex’s building ( _Well, her sister’s building, but Alex was always there when she was upset_ ) after dropping her date home. She didn’t think they had much future, if she was honest, but a future didn’t seem to be what this girl wanted, which suited her just fine.

The main door of the building was always open, so she just rushed to the stairs despite the nervous feeling that said that this conversation wasn’t one she wanted to have.

Maggie stopped in front of Kara’s door and took a deep breath in, shaking her hands and bracing herself for the reception she was about to receive. She was hoping for an angry Alex. Angry Alex she could deal with, she could take a few days of cold shoulder, as long as it didn’t last for too long. As long as it wasn’t definitive. But sad, betrayed Alex? Hurt Alex? God, she’d never wanted to hurt her. She cared for her _so much_ , it’s just that the timing wasn’t right yet. Not yet.

_Well, here goes nothing._

In her nervousness of thinking which Alex would be expecting her, she hadn’t considered that Kara might answer her own door. The blonde’s usual smile nowhere to be seen.

“What do you want?” Kara asked coming out to the hallway and closing the door.

“Hi” Maggie smiled, trying to receive the same response back. “Is your sister here? I need to talk to her.”

“Is it police matter?” Kara’s persistent low voice kept the detective answering in the same tone.

“No, no… I just need to talk to her about something that might have upset her.”

“It did.”

“I’m sorry?”

“It did upset her.”

Maggie took a deep breath and looked down, feeling shame color her cheeks and a smile that was hard to sustain spread on her face.

“Right. I can explain it to her, I didn’t invite my date-”

“’You didn’t invite your date?’ Seriously?” Kara whispered angrily, trying not to alert her sister to the visit she had wanting to see her in the hallway.

“If I could just talk to her, okay? It wasn’t on purpose. I know you’re just looking out for her-”

“You bet your ass I am. You know how she feels about you. She stepped back because you don’t feel the same way about her. But then you said you wanted to be her friend, that her friendship was important to you. So there she was, being your friend, when you bring your date to the bar where you spend time with her. While she’s right there. For the pool game you _invited_ her to.”

“I know, but that’s not fair-”

“I don’t particularly care if it’s fair or not. Stay away from my sister.”

“Kara…”

“This conversation is over. Have a good night, detective.”

The door closed.

A tear run down Maggie’s face and was absorbed by her black shirt. _It’s too soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine, if they were I wouldn't change a thing.  
> Also English isn't my first language, I'd appreciate it if you guys gave me a heads up for any and all mistakes that you find.


End file.
